


Flirting While Drunk Is Always A Good Idea

by Ninety_Six_Thousand



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is drunk, Alex is such a flirt, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, So are Mulligan and Lafa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninety_Six_Thousand/pseuds/Ninety_Six_Thousand
Summary: Alexander, Mulligan, and Lafa are all drunk. Laurens has to Babysit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic published on here. I hope it's better than I think it is. Be gentle with me.

Laurens knew this had been a bad idea. His idiot friends had roped him into it though, and he had reluctantly agreed. And now he wasn't even allowed get drunk.

His friends, though. They were, unfortunately. 

Lafayette was engaged in a rap battle with a man who didn't seem to understand what was going on. Hercules was standing on a table, yelling at the entire room about "I defeated the British government," which he definitely did not considering the fact that this was the twenty-first century.

And Hamilton? Hamilton was sitting next to Laurens, drunkenly flirting with anything that had a pulse, namely Laurens himself.

"If I were an octopus, all three of my hearts would beat for you." Hamilton attempted to wink, but his drunken state would only let him blink hard.

"Alex, how do you even know that octopi have three hearts?"

"I'm smart. Don't you like smart guys?" Alex put a hand on his thigh and Laurens quickly moved it off.

"Maybe when they're sober."

"Aha! So you'll date me when I'm sober!" John rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I said."

"I think it is!"

John sighed and looked at his watch. "I think it's time to go, Alex." Alexander whined and pouted, but eventually agreed, if somewhat reluctantly.

After somehow managing to get the three drunk children into the backseat of his car, Laurens drove off to drop them each at their respective houses. The ride went with reletively few hitches (if you don't count Laf opening the skylight so they could stand on top of the car and almost get themself killed).

The ticket Laurens got from that was enough for him to decide that his friends couldn't really be trusted to spend the night by themselves, so instead he drove them all to his apartment. Once they got there, Mulligan passed out with a briefly yelled "No one can defeat me!"

That meant Laurens was stuck baby sitting his other two friends who didn't show any sign of tiring any time soon. Hamilton was flirting with the toaster and John had to quickly stop Lafayette as they attempted to microwave one of John's stuffed animals because "it looked cold."

Laurens took the animal, a stuffed turtle he had named Terry when he was young, and stuck it in the dryer for a few seconds to warm it up while Lafayette hovered expectantly over his shoulder. "Here. Is it warm enough now?"

Lafayette didn't answer as they took the turtle and cuddled it while yawning. John looked on with something akin to sympathy. "Why don't you go to sleep?"

"No, mon ami, I am not tired."

Laurens almost laughed at his friend's blatant lie, but managed to subdue his laughter. "Okay, then. Why don't you go lie down with the turtle?" Lafayette nodded while yawning.

Two down. One to go.

Walking back out of the laundry room, John saw that Alexander had moved on from the toaster and was now scouring his living room for a new victim of his drunken flirting and generally terrible pick up lines.

"Johnny!" And it looked as though he had found one.

"Did you just call me Johnny?" Laurens hated that name. No one had called him "Johnny" since he was a child.

Alex seemed to notice John's disdain for that name. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Okay, John did not find that cute. "Maybe I could make it up to you?" He had to remind himself that Hamilton was drunk and not to be taken advantage of.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." John's eyes widened as he saw the twinkle in Alexander's eye and realized how what he said could be misconstrued. Before he could defend himself though, Alexander responded.

"Oh? So my flirting has paid off?"

"Yes, Alex, the toaster is really interested."

"Oh, no. That was just to make you jealous." Alexander leaned in close and dropped his voice to a whisper. "Do you think he would be too heart broken if I let him down gently?"

"I think the toaster'll make it through, Alex. Now go to sleep."

Alex pouted. "Where am I supposed to sleep?" John looked around. Mulligan had already taken the couch and Lafayette had just fallen asleep on his floor.

Laurens sighed and gave into what he knew Hamilton wanted anyway. "You can sleep in my bed." He saw Hamilton perk up and continued before he got any ideas. "But you will stay on your side of the bed all night."

Hamilton attempted sway him, but eventually gave up when he came to the conclusion that Laurens wouldn't change his mind.

Laurens led them to his bed and turned out the light as Alex climbed in.

"We can't even cuddle?"

"Go to sleep, Alexander."

Laurens fell asleep to the soft sounds of Alexander's slurred grumbling that night.

\--

Alexander was woken up by a bright flash of light - which was absolute hell for his hangover.

"Ow. What the hell?" Alex looked up at Mulligan, who was holding a camera, and Lafayette, who was peering over Mulligan's shoulder. 

"We had to get a picture for the anniversary."

"What- anniversary? What the hell are you talking about, Mulligan?" It wasn't until the words had escaped Alexander's lips that his alcohol addled brain registered a weight on his chest.

Looking down at the sleeping form laying on top of him, Alexander's breath caught in his throat. Not that he hadn't imagined it before, but he had never figured that an asleep Laurens would be quite so peaceful. Or beautiful. Strands of his curly hair had fallen into his face and Alex's fingers itched to brush them away. His lips were slightly parted, and his arm was thrown haphazardly across Alex's stomach.

Mulligan quickly cleared his throat to regain Alex's attention. "So, should we just...?" He pointed at the door and Alex silently nodded, still not trusting his voice to function properly.

Staring down at the angel on his chest, Alex regretted what he had to do next. But he couldn't just sit here and stare at Laurens all day, loathe as he was to admit it.

"Laurens." It started out as a whisper, a sound barely making it through his throat that he himself had to strain to hear. He was going to blame that on Laurens himself.

"Laurens." He raised his voice further this time, attempting to rouse John from his slumber, though he was disappointed that he had to.

"Laurens." This one was closer to what a normal voice should sound like and was the one to elicit movement and a small sound of protest from the now half-asleep John Laurens.

"Laurens, you need to get up." John opened his eyes and peered up at Alex with a sleepy half smile. Alex's heart stopped. Not literally, but if it had Alex would have been more than happy to die in that moment. John's smile was pure happiness. Aimed directly at him.

"What time is-" Laurens seemed to notice his sleeping position at this point. "Sorry."

"It's fine." John's removal of himself left Alex immediately cold; he couldn't help but feel as though a fundamental part of himself had just been ripped away.

Then he got an idea. Granted, in his hungover state, he couldn't be sure it was a good idea, but it was an idea, nonetheless.

"You know, I seem to remember something about you saying you would date me if I was sober."

John laughed, a small almost giggle that was reminiscent of his usual laugh, though distorted with the sound of sleep. "That's not what I said."

"Oh." He had been so sure that's what John had said. His drunk brain must have filed it wrong.

Alex was startled out of his thoughts by a small amount of pressure near his hips. He looked up to see John straddling his hips with a look on his face that Alexander couldn't quite comprehend.

"John?" The voice seemed to snap Laurens out of whatever trance he was in.

"Sorry. I just- you looked- I-" Alex cut off John's babbling by pulling him down and kissing him. The kiss was hard and needy, like Alex was trying to leave an imprint on his lips so that he would never have to forget. John quickly got over his surprise and relaxed into the kiss; not just relaxed, but pushed back with as much want, telling Alex that he wanted this just as much.

One of John's hands went to the back of Alex's neck, pulling gently on the hair there, which elicited a small whine from the smaller man.

Briefly pulling away, John grinned as he caught his breath. Alex grinned back before moving his mouth to a spot on his neck.

Alex switched their positions, and Laurens moved his neck to give Alex a better angle. "Mine." John felt the other man's breath on his neck as he whispered claims when the opportunity arose.

Alex saw another flash of a camera and groaned, reluctantly climbing off of John as he turned to face his friends.

"Are we allowed to go home now?" Laurens' already red face blushed even deeper.

"Sorry. I got sort of... preoccupied."

Mulligan raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. We can see."

Laurens practically jumped off of the bed and knocked a snow globe off of the desk in his haste to grab his keys.

Mulligan and Lafayette walked towards the front door while Alexander attempted to get ready to go.

Laurens smiled at him and shook his head. "No. You're staying." He leaned down and whispered in Alex's ear. "And when I get back, there won't be anyone to interrupt."


End file.
